Chapter 78
Kitarutoki. (キタルトキ。, Kitarutoki.) is the 78th chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary Tomoe asks Akina and his group if they have the conviction to witness the cruel truth. The group take their seats to prepare to watch it. As Ao sits between Kotoha’s legs, Kotoha asks Ao if she is ready, given what occurred earlier at the Senate meeting. Ao responds with a positive, stating she needs to get stronger for her brother. Tomoe explains that she will not actually project an illusion but rather creating it in their mind. Tomoe demonstrates her ability by projecting an illusion on the inside of Kotoha’s glasses. Before starting the illusion, Tomoe plays a brief ad for her fictional theatre Tomoe Movies and and anti-piracy ad featuring Movie Thief to fool with the group. The true vision begins, showcasing the seven members of the branch family tied to poles, preparing to be tuned. Tomoe explains they are simply watching the memories from her point of view. Kyosuke and Hime confirm the seven member present were listed on the family tree, with Enjin absent. Tomoe asked Oushyuu if he was conformable tuning them, knowing they would not return. Oushyuu expressed his resolution and determination to open a path for the future even if he has face the consequences of his actions. The group watch Oushyuu as he tuned the branch family. After the branch family were tuned, claiming he had no other choice, Oushyuu begged for forgiveness as he deviously grinned in delight. The group are shocked by Oushyuu’s expression, Hime thinking to herself that he is definitely not a good person. Kotoha lies down, stating they did not learn anything new but Tomoe alerts that the event continues. The group are surprised to witness as afterwards Oushyuu tuned himself while wearing the same grin on his face. The group is suddenly knocked unconscious via mind interference while Yae is already asleep. Tomoe tells Enjin if Akina and the other knew the truth they could potentially be his allies. Standing on the roof above them, Enjin states the fate of his birth will not disappear and that he simply wants revenge, not pity. Tomoe tosses Onigoroshi outside to Iruka who is running home late from the theatre and faces off against Enjin. Enjin greets Iruka who does not recall meeting him. Iruka takes off her sweater, revealing her swimsuit beneath and prepares for battle. Enin summons a rock to launch at Iruka which she slices into numerous pieces. Enjin creates another above her which she also cuts to pieces. Enjin taunts her and creates a large paper sheet between the two. Iruka jumps up and cuts it down, only to find Enjin had escaped. Below all but Akina have waken. Hime has Akina rest on her lap and contemplates the day he has had. Kotoha, Iruka, Ao and Touka begin teasing Hime for having her crush on his lap which she excuses with the futon being used up. Kotoha and Ao note it strange for Touka to be teasing Hime about their shared romantic rival. Touka receives a text from Murasaki asking for her favourite food and Kotoha and Ao realize what is going on. Kyosuke brings a paper informing Hime about the Neighbourhood Association’s next year calendars needing to be ordered which Hime was interrupted from during her evening patrol. Tomoe packs her bags and teases them about worrying about next year when the world could possibly end sooner. Tomoe prepares to leave to which Hime asks her to stay until Akina wakes. Tomoe winks, telling Hime they will meet again. Kyosuke offers to walk Tomoe to the station and Hime tells him to order the calendar prints while he is at it. Hime tells herself that she will be mayor until she is sixty which Kotoha states is too much. Enjin stand beneath his onmyōdō construct stating it is too weak. Shidare tells him that it is the experimental stage, telling him to combine all of his powers to better it. Enjin tells him not to disappoint him since he is helping him in his spare time to which Shidare assures him that he effective at using his spare time. Characters in order of appearance * Tomoe * Kyosuke Kishi * Touka Kishi * Hime Yarizakura * Akina Hiizumi * Ao Nanami * Kotoha Isone * Hiizumi Clan branch family (Vision) * Oushyuu Hiizumi (Vision) * Yae Shinatsuhiko * Doujigiri Yasutsuna * Enjin Hiizumi * Iruka Kujouin * Shidare Morioka Navigation Category:Chapters